Lion-o and Liosia a loving life
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o meets Liosia a lioness Thunderian with cream colored hair and big blue eyes and he falls head over heels for her. Soon they get married and might hear the patter of little feet.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o was out today and he saw something near a tree. "A suspension capsule?" he said. "Why is this here? I'm no where near the crash site," he said. Then he heard a sound and saw her. It what a white lioness Thunderian. She was his age too.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you," she said.

"It's okay, I'm Lion-o lord of the Thundercats," Lion-o said.

"I'm Liosia, I heard of the Thundercats when I was young. My capsule came crashing down to this planet when my ship was destroyed and I woke up as a woman," Liosia said.

"That happened to me when I arrived here in my capsule and when I came out I was a man." Lion-o said.

"I see well it's nice to meet you," Liosia said.

"Nice to meet you too, come with me, you are filthy, and thin, let's get you to cat's lair." Lion-o said.

"I appreciate it," Liosia said. She followed Lion-o to cat's lair.

The other's met Liosia she was in bad shape her fur was dirty and her hair all tangled and she was thin as a twig. "Wow looks like you had it rough out there," Wilykat said.

"Yes I had it rough, running from rock men and Lizathons and that tongueasaur and much more. Trust me it was hard where I was to find something to eat that was actually safe to eat. Some of the kinder third earthlings told me which food is safe and which is not." Liosia said.

"Well we are just about to have dinner, since you'll be staying here you can join us." Snarf said.

"Great," Liosia said.

"I'll give you a check up," Pumyra said. She examined Liosia. "You are perfectly fine just need to gain a few pounds." she said.

"Thanks," Liosia said.

"No problem," Pumyra said.

Liosia enjoyed a nice supper and went to her room that Lion-o showed her. "I hope you like it," Lion-o said.

"Thank you so much," Liosia said.

Lion-o smiled at her and they went to bed.

The next couple of days Liosia and Lion-o got to know one another. Lion-o was amazed by her. She was just so beautiful and kind and so much more. "Liosia would you like to look around more places around Third earth, I'm sure there are some parts you haven't seen," Lion-o said.

"I would love to see it," Liosia said.

Lion-o showed Liosia the unicorn forest. "This place is beautiful," Liosia said.

"It is perfect for the unicorns." Lion-o said.

"It must be," Liosia said.

"Yes this place is pretty amazing," Lion-o said. Then he picked a flower and gave it to Liosia.

"It's beautiful," Liosia said.

"I'm glad you like it," Lion-o said. Then he showed her the berbil village.

"Wow look at all the berbils," she said.

"Hello Lion-o who is this?" Ro bear Bill asked.

"This is Liosia, I met her recently," Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you Liosia I am Robear Bill," Robear Bill said.

"Nice to meet you too," Liosia said. "look at all the crops, they are really good at farming," she said.

"Yes they are, Snarf can't get enough of their candy fruit," Lion-o said.

"I see," Liosia said.

Once back at Cat's lair Lion-o and Liosia began to talk. "Liosia I would like to show Hook mountain tomorrow, I must warn you it's pretty cold up there," Lion-o said.

"Well then I better be prepared for it," Liosia said.

Then next day Lion-o and Liosia went up to Hook Mountain. "Look at this place, it's covered in snow," Liosia said.

"It is," Lion-o said. "You will meet some of my friends who live here," he said.

Snowman came out of the castle with Snowmeow. "Hello Lion-o I see you brought a new friend." Snowman said.

"Snowman, and Snowmeow this is Liosia she is a new Thundercat she arrived on Third earth had been in the forest on her own for some time." Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you," Snowman said.

"Nice to meet you too," Liosia said. She started to pet Snowmeow. "Good boy Snowmeow," she said.

Lion-o showed Liosia around third earth it was quite an amazing place.

Slowly Liosia began to realize her feelings for Lion-o.

Today Lion-o came into her room. "Hello Liosia, there is something I want to tell you," Lion-o said.

"What is it?" Liosia asked.

"I love you," Lion-o said.

"I love you too," Liosia said.

The two of them hugged and started a relationship. The other Thundercats were happy that Lion-o had entered a loving relationship.

Bengali had a feeling it might go well so he started making plans on making a rings. Sure enough he was right. Six months later Lion-o as him to make a ring so he can ask Liosia to marry him.

Bengali went right to work and finished it. He showed it to Lion-o. "It's perfect." Lion-o said.

He went to find Liosia. He found her and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?' Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Liosia said.

The wedding planning had begun.

Lion-o and Liosia were now ready for the big day.

There dress and already for it. They were married by Tygra. After tying the ribbon into a bow they kissed. "I present to you the lord and lady of the Thundercats." Tygra said.

Everyone was very happy about this.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosia were happily married for almost a year. They started to talk about having a baby.

So for the next couple of months they were trying to have a baby. They tried and tried for months.

"Lion-o we have been trying for eight months, why are we having trouble?" Liosia asked.

"I don't know, maybe Pumyra can help answer that." Lion-o said.

Pumyra gave them both a through exam. "There is nothing wrong both of you are perfectly able of having children, and you are doing things right, sometimes it can take sometime to get pregnant," Pumyra said.

"Thanks Pumyra," Lion-o said.

Then a few weeks later Liosia found out she was pregnant. Lion-o and Liosia were really happy as was the other Thundercats and their friends. They started to quickly get things for the new baby from their third earth friends. Even though the birth was almost eight and a half months away.

Today Liosia was seeing Pumyra for a check up. Pumyra saw something she thought she wouldn't see after all Lion-o and Liosia were so happy. Now she had to give them the heartbreaking news.

"Is everything alright Pumyra?" Liosia asked.

"Yes how's the baby?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm sorry we healers don't know why this happens but it happens. Liosia you've had a miscarriage," Pumyra said.

Liosia was shocked her baby was gone? After that Pumyra took care of it.

The other Thundercats heard the horrible news as did the third earth friends. Right now Lion-o was comforting Liosia. She was heartbroken. "It's going to be okay Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Oh Lion-o what are we going to do?" Liosia asked.

"It's going to be okay," he said hugging her. "I wish there was something I could do for you," he said.

"I don't know just stay with me," she said.

"Liosia I love you very much and soon we will have a baby, I feel terrible at the loss of our baby. We will try again to have a baby." he said.

"I hope we will be parents because I don't know what to do if I lose another baby like this!" she said.

"Calm down," he said hugging her close and kissing her forehead.

They sat there and cried the whole night mourning the loss of their unborn baby.

The morning Liosia ate very little breakfast. "Excuse me," she said getting up leaving.

"I don't blame her for feeling so bad," Cheetara said.

"It must be hard," Panthro said.

"I'll go talk to her," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o maybe Liosia is wishing to be alone," Pumyra said.

"Okay I'll check on her later." Lion-o said.

"Good," Pumyra said.


End file.
